


『空良』

by Anonymous



Series: 天鬼 IF世界线 [2]
Category: NG（Game）
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 《某天》的后续





	『空良』

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、设定、喜爱和感动属于游戏公司，ooc和胡言乱语属于我。  
> 感受到了自己笔力之渣【仰头吐魂】  
> 本来应该是一击脱离的，怎么会变成这样呢？【惊恐.tiff】

      糟糕了，这下真的有点糟糕了。

      夜色已深，万籁俱寂，良善人家的孩子和大人们都早已沉沉睡去。即使是“习惯在夜里工作”的特殊人群，此时多半也将疲惫的身躯扔到了高级或廉价的床上等待着梦境降临。  
      天生目圣司却死死地盯着天花板，像是要用视线把它烧出个洞来似的。啊，不对，他真正想烧掉的大概是刚刚害他惊醒的那个梦吧，最好能烧个一干二净，一丁点儿零星碎片都不留。  
      轻盈的晚风穿过没有关紧的窗户溜进房间，抚过天生目覆着薄汗的额头。天气转凉的秋夜本不该让人受到燥热汗湿的烦扰，不过凡事总有例外。他又稍微躺了一会儿，终于还是从床上爬了起来。没办法，不解决一下当前的麻烦状况恐怕是没办法再次入睡了。

      啊啊，这个年纪会做某个特定种类的梦倒是很正常啦，但是自己的好友为什么会变成那种梦的构成材料啊？！

      如果让学校的老师同学看到现在的天生目，大家恐怕都会因为他此刻凶恶暴戾的表情而受到惊吓吧。平时面对一般人会披上温文好青年的皮囊，“工作”时则多半是一副压迫力十足但也游刃有余的面貌，绝大多数情况下的天生目圣司都和“暴躁”两个字扯不上关系。  
      然而当同一件恼人的事情一而再再而三地发生却没有解决办法的时候，哪怕是菩萨也会青筋暴起吧？

      没错，今晚的情况已经不是第一次发生了。天生目的梦中常客本该是某个面目模糊的温柔成熟的女性身影，就像是他口口声声宣称偏爱着的“充满母性的娴淑丽人”的标准模板一样。可是不知道从哪一天开始，梦中可以绕在指间把玩的长发变成了干脆利落的短发，柔软丰润的肢体也被肌肉裹覆的精干线条替代，更不要说梦中人本该模糊的脸庞如今清晰地显露出天生目的好友——鬼岛空良的模样。  
      不，在这种四下无人的深更半夜自欺欺人也太过愚蠢了，还是承认吧，一切都是从空良的竞技场回归之战开始的，再具体一点，应该就是赛后发生的那件事情了。

      老实说，现实中发生过的亲密接触会变成梦境的组成部分其实是非常自然的事，不至于让当事人如此烦躁不安。  
      如果天生目没有在梦中感受到远胜以往的兴奋和冲动，以至于在醒来的瞬间不是对梦境的内容而是对梦醒这件事本身产生了强烈不满的话……他大概也确实会一笑置之吧。

      莫名的怒气稍一减弱，梦中的景象就擅自在脑海中回放了起来。  
      被汗水浸湿的黑色短发，因为血流加速而微微泛红的脸颊，不时变得紧绷却又会因为自己的触碰而放松下来的有力肢体，还有……  
      还有那双坦然的、仿佛看清了自己所有的欲念又全盘接受了的眼睛。

      都认识这么多年了，没想到事到如今居然会从完全意料之外的方面再次感受到空良的“杀伤力”啊。  
      天生目胡乱地往脸上泼了些冷水试图把思绪拖回正轨。  
      不能继续放着不管了，因为这些烦人的梦，他前段时间已经有意无意地回避了一些和空良的接触，再持续下去，即使是那个迟钝的家伙也会察觉到什么吧。是时候理出个头绪来了。

      一半是家庭背景一半是个人兴趣，天生目圣司接触过形形色色“无法融入正常社会”的人，也在收集可以用作“谈话资料”的阴暗秘密的过程中见识过各种道貌岸然者隐藏的面孔。谈话对象的“人际关系”还有“个人取向”方面的情报可以说是比较容易入手的，也是常用的筹码。拜其所赐，他在这些方面的知识储备算是相当丰富了，只是没想到会有一天要把这些知识用来分析自己的事情。

      只是一时昏了头……这后续影响也太持久了，排除。  
      本身就有这方面的倾向……也不太像，如果是那样的话应该更早一些就会出现相关迹象了，喜欢成熟女性这一点并不是做给人看的，而且目前为止也没有对别的男性产生过兴趣。  
      那么剩下的可能性……“只是喜欢某个特定的人，只在这一个人的事情上无视了性别、性向的问题”……不不不等一下，感觉哪里不太对，而且这么肉麻恶心的说法可还是算了吧，光是想想就让人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩……  
      可是这样不就相当于什么都没分析出来吗？

      天生目抹了一把脸强迫自己保持冷静。不用心急，又不是什么生死攸关的难题挑战，以他天生目圣司的聪明才智要是连自己的“心事”都处理不来那岂不是天大的笑话。  
      不过，这种时候还是多少有点羡慕空良那种粗线条、横冲直撞从不纠结的野蛮人思维啊，至少可以不用这么头疼。

      天生目自嘲地笑了笑，抬起头直视着镜子中的自己。  
      那么这次就从最基本的问题入手吧——

 **_天生目圣司喜欢鬼岛空良吗？_**  
      当然是喜欢的，不然也不会做这么多年的朋友。

 _ **是哪种形式的“喜欢”呢？**_  
      从最初结识时开始的对空良的力量和胆识的“憧憬”；  
      遭遇危机被救助时的“感激”；  
      熟识之后彼此之间的“认同和理解”；  
      希望空良的才能能够不被埋没、充分绽放出光彩的“赏识”；  
      作为好友，在空良身边可以放松下来、偶尔像个普通的青少年一样做些幼稚的傻事也不必担心有什么后顾之忧的“亲昵和安心”；  
      作为搭档，能力上互相弥补不足、不会藏私不会背叛的“信赖”；  
      如同血脉相连的兄弟、如同立约盟誓的“兄弟”，绝不会对彼此遇到的困境置之不理的“情义”……  
      呵呵，真是……平时都用“亲友”的称呼简单概括不太会仔细去想这些事情，结果这不是“相当喜欢空良”嘛，而且层次还挺丰富的。

 **_只有这些吗？_**  
      这不是已经很多了吗——之前的自己大概会这么回答。但是现在的话……如果对自己足够诚实，那么答案应该是“不止这些”吧。  
      毕竟这些形式的“喜欢”……并不会让人产生亲吻、触摸对方的冲动啊。

 _ **“不止这些”，那么还有哪些？**_  
      啊，到刚才没能整理清楚的部分了，果然还是有点棘手呢。总不能说都认识十年了，结果突然之间就被空良的“美色”给迷惑了吧？唔，如果这句被空良听到了感觉会一拳揍过来啊。  
      不过果然还是和以往了解到的“爱恋”、“情欲”什么的不太一样。  
      很难形容，硬要描述的话……大概是“以为彼此的距离已经近到极限却偶然发现极限的前方或许并不是死路断崖”这种感觉吧。一旦发现前方还有路可走，好奇心和渴望就骚动了起来，以至于忍不住想“更进一步”，没有办法老老实实停在原地。嘛，他本来也不是什么“老老实实”的人啦，世间伦理律法良知构不成阻力，是进是退全看他自己的心情和决断。  
      但是……

 _ **“但是”？**_  
      继续前进的话，现有的关系会如何变化呢？  
      而且说到底，这也不是一个人单方面做了决定就一定会顺利进展的事情。确实也有些人会选择强硬的做法，但那对于他和空良的情况来说完全不适用。  
      更何况他也……不愿意把那种手段用在空良身上。

      空良……又是怎么想的呢？

 

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

 

      “那么，你的看法呢？”  
      深夜，被人造光填满的赛后休息室里，天生目圣司一边向坐在对面的鬼岛空良这样问道，一边继续着手上清理伤口和消毒包扎的工作。如果忽略掉鬼岛在今晚比赛中擦伤的指关节和空气中浮动的药水味儿，看起来倒是有几分执子之手深情告白的架势。

      “……你认真的？”  
      鬼岛空良难得地觉得自己有点头疼。  
      比赛前天生目一脸严肃地说有重要的事要商量，他还以为是什么了不得的事情呢，结果……虽然从另一种意义上来说确实也挺了不得的。  
      好歹也认识这么多年了，鬼岛怎么着也不会看不出天生目是在认真地剖白自己的心事。之前就觉得最近的天生目有点莫名其妙的心不在焉，这样一来事情就能说得通了。那么一大段话说完都没插一句闲聊胡扯，恐怕此时天生目难得地因为过于坦率真诚而有点紧张了吧。  
      即使如此，他还是忍不住再次开口确认了一遍。

      “唉，亲友你这么怀疑我，我很受伤啊。”  
      “不是怀疑，只是想确认一下。”  
      “好吧，为了让你安心我就再说一次，刚刚的那些都是我的真心话哦。”  
      “……哦。”  
      “你这个‘哦’到底算什么啊……不过也对，这种事情确实需要好好考虑一下呢，对于脑袋不太灵光的你来说就更是如此了吧。哼哼，我也稍微有些急躁了呢，抱歉啦，会给你留出充分的思考时间的，不用急着回答也没关系。”

      鬼岛有些无奈地看着面前笑盈盈的天生目。台词和表情倒是余裕十足，那能不能麻烦你的手不要抖啊？  
      刚刚缠好绷带的手还有点痛，好在并不妨碍鬼岛扣紧天生目试图溜走的手指。

      “知道了答案之后你打算怎么做？”  
      “这……不是要根据空良你的回答来决定的事情吗？”  
      “少来这套，没事先做好计划就行动根本不是你的风格。”  
      “……确实多少预想过会发生什么，不过没有明确计划也是真的啦。”

      天生目像是要回避鬼岛的目光一样把视线落向了自己被握住的手，稍微沉默了一会儿才继续开口。

      “如果你觉得不能接受的话，那大概会回到之前的状态吧。被明确拒绝过之后比较容易死心，稍微花一段时间调整一下心情应该就没问题了。如果你并不反对的话……说实话因为不确定事情会变成什么样，所以我反而不知道该怎么办啊。”

      这家伙是真的在烦恼啊，鬼岛想。向来谋定而动的人跑来打这么一场无准备之仗确实很辛苦吧，这样的话……

      “那要试试看吗？”  
      “诶，什么？”  
      “就是你刚才说的那个‘更进一步’。”  
      “诶？等等，诶？！空良你……”  
      “硬要说反感还是不反感的话应该是不反感吧，说实话我不太能区分这方面的细微差别。既然没法预测会变成什么样，那就只有尝试一下才能知道了。”  
      “不是……这种时候你倒是先认真考虑一下啊！要是进展不顺利反而造成其他负面效果了怎么办？”  
      “那种事情到时候再说。反正对我而言抱头苦恼不如先行动起来，脑袋不灵光还真是对不起了哦。”

      “你啊……”天生目感觉自己似乎应该说些什么的，然而一时间卡住了的大脑和胸膛中涌动着的复杂情绪最终化成了一声无奈的叹息。  
      为什么这个人永远都是这样一往无前、无所畏惧呢？不可理喻到让人羡慕，让天生目无可救药地被这样的他所吸引着，一步步靠近直到现在这种地步。  
      继续前进的话，大概就真的、真的再也没法放手了。

      天生目的手贴上鬼岛的脸颊，拇指轻轻抚过对方眼角的皮肤。游移彷徨了一整夜的视线终于落回了鬼岛的身上，像是在探测着任何一丝抗拒退缩的痕迹一般紧紧锁住鬼岛的表情。

      “……想要撤退的话这就是最后的机会了，空良。”

      而鬼岛空良则像是故意挑衅一样挑了挑眉露出无畏的笑容，攥住天生目的休闲领带用力把对方扯向自己。

      “啰啰嗦嗦的烦死了。”

      两个人默契地闭上眼睛，投入到了他们的第二个吻之中。

 

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

 

      比『搭档』更加亲密。  
      比『挚友』更加厚重。  
      比『兄弟』更加浓烈。  
      比『恋人』更加炽热。  
      恐怕翻遍字典也没法找到能够准确形容他们之间这种关系的字眼、穷尽一生也不会再遇到第二个这样的人了吧。

      对吧，我的 **『空良』** 。


End file.
